Mudança de Rumo
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Dégel e Kardia são namorados e estão separados por conta de uma briga idiota.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas do autor**

Oi. Aqui está outro surto minha gente. Eu amo esse casal. Mas tenho de o fazer sofrer né( sádica forever ). Eu vou dedicar esta fic a ~ThekaTsukishiro e avisar que o Dégel nesta fic é violinista e essa ideia é da Theka e está na fic "Melodia Imortal", também Kardia X Dégel. Recomendo vivamente lerem. Bom sem mais demoras vamos à história.

 ** _Capítulo 1_** \- Dégel, porque você estava com aquele idiota? Sabe o quanto o detesto.

\- Manigold, Kardia, é um amigo.

\- Como é que é?

\- Foi o que ouviu. Manigold é um bom amigo. E porque foi tão grosso com ele?

\- Eu não tou ouvindo isso.

\- Estou esperando uma resposta.

\- Ele estava dando em cima de você.

Dégel riu incrédulo.

\- Manigold gosta de Albafica.

\- Isso diz ele. Deixe de ser ingénuo.

\- Não estou sendo ingénuo. Estou dizendo a verdade.

\- Ele estava dando em cima de você estou dizendo.

\- Kardia pára.

\- Porquê? Não gosta que eu fale do seu namoradinho. Aquele a quem voc...- Kardia foi interrompido por Dégel que acertou uma bofetada em cheio na sua cara.

\- Cale-se, Kardia! Cale-se. Eu sempre te fui fiel. Nunca mas é que nunca te traí. Mas se não confia em mim não dá pra continuar.

\- O que...o que está dizendo? - perguntou receoso.

\- Adeus Kardia. - se virou para sair do apartamento.

\- Não, Dégel espere. Vamos conversar.

\- Não dá. Só lamento que por causa de ciúmes bobos esteja perdendo alguém que o ama de verdade.

E saiu. Simplesmente saiu. Deixando Kardia com a mão no local onde a mão do aquariano tinha acertado, olhando estarrecido para a porta.

\- Merda. - socou a porta- será que eu não tinha porque duvidar dele.

Inconformado, se dirigiu ao mini-bar e retirou uma garrafa de vodka. Bebeu mesmo pelo gargalo enquanto pensava no seu namoro com Dégel. Amava - o. Apesar de nunca ter dito o amava. E como se arrependia. Agora que o aquariano de cabelos verdes tinha ido embora é que percebia o quão idiota tinha sido. Mas não conseguia evitar os ciúmes. O outro era uma pessoa fantástica, bonita, generosa e bondosa. Enquanto ele era um idiota sádico, ciumento, teimoso e possessivo. Mas ele amava aquele aquariano rabugento. Amava o biquinho que ele fazia pra falar, amava a faze imaculada., amava os olhos multicolores, amava os longos fios verdes. Amava o jeito tímido do outro, amava como ele era rabugento, amava a paixão que o outro tinha pela sua profissão, amava ouvi-lo tocar violino, amava tudo nele. O jeito sempre preocupado com ele, a maneira como ele sempre o ajudava e também como ele o bronqueava. Riu, sim também gostava quando ele dava bronca. Nessa noite bebeu até cair e chorou todas as mágoas e arrependimentos.

No dia seguinte, foi acordado por batidas na porta. Quando foi abrir se deparou com Manigold.

\- Que bosta você fez?- perguntou entrando no apartamento do outro.

\- Não vejo o que você tem a haver.

\- Cara, Dégel é meu amigo. Ontem à noite ele foi parar no hospital.

\- O quê!? Dégel está no hospital? Como?

\- Teve um acidente de carro.

\- Mas...ele sempre foi tão prudente.- Kardia caiu no sofá.

\- Sim mas depois de discutir com você ele deve ter perdido o rumo.

\- Eu fui um idiota.

\- Novidade...- murmurou Mani.

\- Duvidei dele sem razão. Depois brigamos feio e ele foi embora e...e...agora está no hospital e ferido. É muito grave?

\- Só está na UTI. - disse irónico.

\- Na UTI?

\- Quando vim pra cá tinha acabado de sair da mesa de operações.

\- Eu preciso ir até lá.

\- Não sei se o Dégel vai querer.

\- Isso não interessa. Eu o amo, Manigold. Amo demais. Não o vou deixar sozinho no hospital. - dito isto, Kardia foi para o quarto, trocou de roupa, pegou no celular e voltou à sala. - Me leva ao hospital.

\- Está bem.

Os dois seguiram até ao hospital. Manigold disse o nome e quem eram para lhes darem permissão para visitar o aquariano. Enquanto isso, Kardia sentia um peso no peito. O seu amor estava naquele hospital por sua culpa. O canceriano chamou Kardia e seguiram até ao quarto em que o aquariano estava. Ao entrarem, Kardia estacou. Dégel estava deitado na cama. Tinha o peito enfaixado e o rosto cheio de curativos. Estava ligado a uma máquina e dois canais bombeavam medicamentos para o corpo adormecido. O braço direito estava completamente enfaixado.

\- Ele está péssimo não?

\- Porque está dormindo? Quais os danos?

\- O impacto fez com que ele partisse duas costelas. Uma delas perfurou o pulmão e daí a operação. No entanto, o maior dano foi nos braços. Vai ser necessária fisioterapia. E ele está dormindo pela anestesia. Já, já ele acorda.

\- Nos braços? Mas...- Dégel era violinista. Amava a música.

\- Ele teve vários danos. Não se sabe se ele poderá voltar a lutar.

\- Mas tocar violino é a vida dele. E a sua paixão.

\- Ele vai precisar de muito apoio.

\- Eu não o vou deixar cair.

\- Espero bem, Kardia, espero bem. - disse Manigold com ar sério - Vou procurar o médico. Te deixo com ele.

O canceriano saiu e Kardia se aproximou do leito. Acariciando o rosto do outro :

\- Desculpa meu amor. Isso tudo é culpa minha. E agora não se sabe se vais conseguir tocar de novo. Não estás sozinho, meu anjo. Eu sei que sou um sádico que nunca te deu amor mas quero que saiba que sempre pensei em você com carinho e paixão. Eu te amo meu amor. - e selou os lábios do aquariano adormecido. - se eu sou ciumento é porque tenho medo, muito medo de ter perder. Eu não quero que me deixe. Por favor acorde. Deixe eu ver se você está bem. - voltou a beijar os lábios do outro e quando se afastou viu as orbes multicolores que tanto amava.

 **Notas finais** Bom, espero que gostem e me corrijam se eu tiver errada. A fic do Mu e do Aiolia está parada porque eu não tenho nenhuma ideia. Já agora deixem nos comentários casais para eu fazer fic relampago pro Natal e pro Ano Novo. Espero que gostem todos e principalmente você Theka. A fic também vai ser postada no .

Beijos e até à próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de Autor**

Oi, gente. Mais um capítulo. Peço imensas, imensas desculpas a quem segue a fic do Mu e do Aiolia mas não me vem nada à cabeça para continuar. Desde já peço desculpas pelos erro e espero que gostem e fico à espera de comentários.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Dégel acordava lentamente tentando perceber onde estava. Se lembrava de ter discutido com Kardia, saído do apartamento do outro e ido para casa. Sentiu um peso no peito. Não gostava de brigar com o grego mas também ele não tinha nada que estar sempre a duvidar, caramba. E ter acabado com o outro doía mas não estava para aturar tantas crises de ciúme. E o outro também nunca dizia aquelas três palavrinhas que ele sempre quisera ouvir. Ele nunca dissera " Eu te amo". Tudo bem que não era do feitio de Kardia ser carinhoso mas dizer uma ou outra vez não matava ninguém.

Kardia por outro lado olhava pra Dégel, que estava perdido em pensamentos, à espera que o aquariano o notasse. Como não aconteceu disse:

\- Manigold já volta com o médico. Você se sente bem?

Dégel olhou para o lado e se deparou com a figura máscula e imponente de Kardia. O escorpiano, ao contrário dele era bem musculado e bronzeado, com olhos azuis e os cabelos ondulados pintados de azul. Ninguém poderia negar que ele dava medo. Isso aliado a sua personalidade sádica e sanguinária fazia com que muita gente não se metesse com ele.

\- Ei Dégel! Está se sentindo bem? - a voz do escorpiano soou novamente.

\- O que faz aqui? - o timbre cortante e frio do outro perfurou o coração de Kardia. O francês nunca lhe falara assim. Mesmo quando não eram namorados o outro nunca lhe falara assim. Só mostrava o quanto o aquariano estava magoado.

\- Vai responder ou não? - de novo o mesmo tom dessa vez um pouquinho desdenhoso. Algo que em nada combinava com o outro.

\- Vim ver como meu namorado está. Manigold me avisou que ele estava aqui.

\- Quem é Kardia? Já saiu em busca de alguém?

\- Como assim quem é? Você é meu namorado.

\- Sou!? Estranho fui quem sofreu um acidente mas você quem está com amnésia. Nós acabamos ontem à noite não se lembra?- Desta vez era completamente notório o tom desdenhoso usado por Dégel.

\- Nós não acabamos porque eu não permito. Nós estamos brigados.

\- Você não aceita ter perdido o seu brinquedinho, é? - o tom agora jocoso - Pois saiba Kardia que nem você nem ninguém manda em mim

\- Eu... Eu amo você Dégel.

No entanto, o aquariano riu desdenhoso.

\- Bom, com a sua fama de pegador pensei que tivesse algo melhor mas é só iss... Saia daqui.

\- O quê!?- o escorpiano estava incrédulo. Ele tinha acabado de se declarar para o seu amor e era assim que ele reagia!? - Como assim Dégel? Eu acabei de dizer que te amo!

\- Sim. Mas essas palavras me parecem tão vazias.

\- Vazias? - Kardia agarrou Dégel pelos ombros- Elas são a verdade. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei.

\- E só agora é que diz? Depois de todo esse tempo?

\- Dégel se acalme.- tentou tocar o rosto do homem que amava mas ele repeliu sua mão.

\- Me acalmar Kardia? Com você nunca vou ter paz. Saia daqui por favor.

\- Dégel não.

\- SAIA!

Nesse momento, Manigold entrou pela porta seguido do médico.

\- Dég, se sente bem?

\- Sim Mani obrigado pela preocupação. Me desculpe por isso.

\- Que é isso? Somos amigos e amigos são para todas as ocasiões.

\- Obrigado Mani. A sério.

\- Então está se a sentir bem senhor Lafayette?

\- Sim doutor.

-Me desculpe. Meu nome é DefterosChristakos. Estou encarregue de você por assim dizer.

\- E então? Dégel está bem? - perguntou Kardia. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Queria Dégel longe daquele hospital e daquele médico idiota.

\- E o senhor é...

\- Kardia, KardiaMoraitis, namorado de Dégel.

\- Bom senhor Moraitis. O senhor Lafayette...

\- Dégel. Me chame só de Dégel.

\- Bom então Dégel vai ter que ficar aqui durante mais ou menos 5 dias. Depois disso não poderá fazer esforços durante algum tempo.

\- E quanto ao braço doutor?

\- Aí é mais complicado senhor D'Angelo.

\- Esperem o que tem o meu braço? - perguntoi Dégel assustado.

\- Dégel com o acidente você feriu bastante o braço. O braço tem um corte enorme e o impacto causou muitos danos musculares. Vai ser necessário pelo menos dois três meses de fisioterapia. E mesmo assim não lhe posso dar garantias de que terá o braço como antes.- explicou Defteros.

\- Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu preciso estar bem. Eu preciso de conseguir tocar. O meu lugar, tudo o que conquistei ao longo desses anos a minha carreira. Tudo por água abaixo.

\- Compreendo que seja dificil mas nada mais pode ser feito. Lamento. - dito isto Defteros saiu do quarto.

Dégel estava literalmente em estado de choque. Tudo porque tinha trabalhado. Os seus sonhos, a sua vida estava arruinada.

\- Dégel - ouviu a voz de Manigold a lhe chamar mas não conseguia responder.

Sentiu - se a ser envolvido por dois braços fortes e a sua cabeça foi apoiada no peito musculado de Kardia que simplesmente consolava o seu amor. Manigold assistia à cena. Era óbvio o amor deles. O único problema era o facto de Kardia não admitir. O escorpiano raramente era sincero com o amigo em termos de sentimentos. Ele sabia que apesar do aquariano sempre dizer que estava tudo bem, era nítida a tristeza nos seua olhos. Para não ser um intruso naquela cena, o canceriano fez sinal ao homem de cabelos azuis e saiu. Já lá fora sacou do celular e ligou pro namorado.

\- Estou Alba.

-Manigold seu imbecil onde você está? Estou preocupado. Sumiu e nem disse onde ia.

-Desculpa Alba mas o Dégel veio parar ao hospital e eu fui ter com ele.

\- Ele está bem? -a preocupação era visivel em sua voz.

\- Não muito. Ele teve de ser operado mas isso correu bem o problema é que ele magoou feio o braço e vai ser necessária fisioterapia.

-Meu Deus. Coitado.

-Deixei ele com Kardia.

-Não acho que isso tenha sido boa ideia. Não foi ele que te ligou a pedir para ir a casa exatamente por ter brigado com o grego.

-Eu sei mas eles se amam Alba.

-Mas amor não resolve tudo Mani. Se Kardia não amadurecer e encarar seus sentimentos para com Dégel acho que é melhor eles se separarem.

-Dégel ia ficar desolado. E Kardia também.

-Achas que eu não sei disso Manigold D'Angelo. Mas tu vias a tristeza presente nos olhos de Dégel. Só quero preserva-lo.

-Eu sei Alba. Vou voltar pra dentro.

-Eu passo aí depois para ver Dégel, dar um sermão em Kardia e te buscar. Qual é o hospital.

-É o Sanctuary.

-Tá bom. Tchau.

-Tchau Alba.

Manigold voltou pra dentro e encontroi Kardia à porta do quarto onde Dégel estava.

\- O que faz aqui bambino?.

\- Dégel me expulsou do quarto.

\- Que bom. Assim posso falar com você à vontade. Me siga.

Os dois foram para a sala de espera e Mani falou:

\- Pode começar a falar Kardia.

E assim o escorpiano contou tudo a briga, as palavras duras, os arrependimentos. Mal ele sabia que Dégel chorava isso tudo nesse momento. O escorpiano e o canceriano estavam tão embrenhados na conversa que nem repararam numa pessoa que se aproximava.

\- Você é um grande imbecil Kardia Moraitis.

Os dois se viraram.

 ** _Notas finais_**

Espero que tenham gostado. Quem será que veio assombrar aqueles dois? Descubram tudo próximo capítulo de Mudança de Rumo. "E corta". Os sobrenomes que eu já tenha lido nunca os vi nestas personagens por isso posso dizer que são da minha autoria. A operação e fisioterapia e basiei me em dados reais mas mesmo assim me digam se tiver mal.

Beijos e deixem reviews.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Notas do Autor_**

Aqui está outro capítulo. Era para sair ontem mas não o consegui terminar. No capítulo anterior Dégel brigou com Kardia e soube a gravidade da sua situação. Kardia foi expulso do quarto onde o aquariano está, conversou com Manigold e apareceu alguém que os interrompeu. Espero que gostem.

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

\- Você é um grande idiota Kardia Moraitis.

Os dois se viraram para trás. Albafica estava bem atrás deles com uma expressão furiosa.

\- Alba-chan. Você chegou cedo. Pensei que viesse mais tarde. - disse indo até perto do namorado.- Estava tirando satisfações ao Kardia.

\- Ótimo porque eu preciso falar com você.- falou o pisciano olhando para o escorpiano.

\- O que você quer Albafica?

\- Primeiro, você é um grande idiota e um imbecil. Segundo você devia ser mais sincero com o Dégel. Devia se declarar pra ele. Terceir...

\- Calma aí. Eu acabei de me declarar pra ele e ele nem ligou. Foi simplesmente frio.

\- Porque você se declarou agora. Imagina que eras tu no lugar dele. Sempre foste carinhoso com ele mas ele nada. E agora que sofreste um acidente é que ele se declara. Como te sentias?

\- Sentia como se ele estivesse com pena de mim.

\- Exato. E pena é o

\- O pior sentimento que podes sentir por alguém.-cortou o escorpiano-Eu sei, eu sei.- nunca quisera que o outro achasse que ele estava com pena dele. Nunca fora pena e sim amor, puro amor.

\- Ele precisa de amor e compreensão não de pena e sentimentos mesquinhos.

\- É isso que eu quero dar a ele.

\- Mas nunca deu. Você principalmente sabe o quão bem Dégel esconde os seus sentimentos. Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza. Ele sempre se sentiu em segundo plano, a última de suas prioridades.

\- Isso não é verdade. Pra mim ele está acima de tudo e todos. Ele é o meu mundo, a minha razão de viver. Foi aquele rapaz metido a certinho que trouxe o rumo à minha vida. Sem ele, eu não era nada. Sem ele, não sei o que fazer. Sem ele, eu não sei viver. Eu não posso viver longe dele. Ele... Quando ele disse que tudo entre nós tinha acabado eu fiquei sem chão. Quando ele disse que não acreditava que eu o amava eu simplesmente deixei de existir. Sem ele eu não vivo. - suspiroi derrotado.

\- Ei! Isso foi a primeira vez que disse algo parecido. - Albafica pousou a mão no ombro dele - Fizeste a coisa certa.

\- Como assim a coisa certa?

Albafica apontou para o outro lado da sala. Dégel estava numa cadeira de rodas, tinha acabado de fazer um exame e estava voltando para o quarto quando a conversa entre eles e as palavras de Kardia lhe chamaram à atenção. Era amado, Kardia o amava. Mesmo assim, só agora é que o outro dizia. Só agora que tinha medo de o perder. Quem lhe garantia que depois disso ele não iria voltar a ser um canalha. Que iria voltar para segundo plano. Que... Que iria voltar a definhar. Não. Definitivamente não. Se Kardia quisesse ele de volta ia ter que fazer por isso. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que não iria ceder mais. Que não iria se entregar a esse amor que só o fazia sofrer. Decidido a não fraquejar, se virou para a enfermeira que o levava e lhe pediu para continuar até ao quarto.

Kardia viu Dégel sumir da sua vista e sem pensar em nada o seguiu até ao quarto. Ao entrar esbarrou com a enfermeira que, fascinada com aquele homem, se aproximou dele e se elevou, ficando em bicos dos pés, dando um selinho em Kardia. O escorpiano, zangado, empurrou a mulher e a olhou nos ameaçando :

\- Ouça me bem. Se voltar a fazer isso vai se arrepender. Eu e meu namorado que por acaso está no quarto de onde a senhora acabou de sair estamos brigados e eu não quero nenhum motivo para ele se chatear ainda mais do que já está. Para se magoar ainda mais.

\- O senhor... É... Namorado... Aquele... Aquele...

\- Sim sou namorado daquele rapaz que está nesse quarto. Algum problema senhorita?

\- O doutor Defteros...

\- O médico que está a cuidar do meu namorado?

\- Sim, esse mesmo.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele comentou que achava o senhor Lafayette muito bonito. E que se ele fosse solteiro não se importava nada de sair com ele.

\- Ele disse isso?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Ok. Me avise se ele disser mais alguma coisa acerca de Dégel. Por favor. Eu não posso perder meu namorado.

\- Você o ama mesmo não é?

\- Amo demasiado. Amo o tanto que não sei viver sem ele. Por favor me ajude eu lhe peço.

\- Dá para ver. Não sou eu quem vai estragar seu namoro. Aceito ajudá lo. E não aceito pagamento. - disse quando viu Kardia abrir a boca. - Não me custará o emprego e vai ser um prazer.

\- Muito, muito obrigado. Como se chama?

\- Meu nome é Sasha.

\- Prazer Sasha, meu nome é Kardia Moraitis.

\- Eu o avisarei se ouvir algo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ei Sasha! O que faz aqui?

\- Manigold. Oi primo.

\- Oi Sasha. - cumprimentou Albafica. - Que faz aqui priminha?

\- Eu trabalho nesse hospital lembra?- Pois é me esqueci. Pelo jeito já conhece Kardia.

\- Sim. Esbarramos à porta. Kardia estava a entrar e eu a sair.

\- Obrigado por lembrar Sasha. A conversa tá ótima mas eu tenho que ir falar com o meu violinista aquariano.

\- Boa sorte bambino - desejou Manigold.

\- Obrigado.

Kardia entrou e então Albafica perguntou:

\- O que você e Kardia estavam falando Sasha?

\- Kardia me disse que estava aqui para visitar o namorado e então eu comentei que o doutor Defteros achava o senhor Lafayette bonito. E então Kardia me pediu para o avisar se o senhor Defteros disse se mais alguma coisa sobre ele.

\- Porque você aceitou Sasha?

\- Porque vi o quão desesperado ele estava. Dava para perceber que o aterroriza a ideia de perder o namorado.

\- Bom confio em ti Athena. Espero que estejas certa.

Os três olharam para a porta do quarto.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Kardia e Dégel também o faziam. Depois de entrar no quarto do amado, Kardia se aproximou do leito onde ele estava. Sentia um peso no coração sempre que via o amado assim.

\- Bom Dégel eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa. - começou hesitante mas pelo seu amor fazia tudo.

\- Diga Kardia.

\- Eu sei que você ouviu tudo o que eu disse a Albafica e a Manigold e quero que saiba que é tudo verdade. Quero que saiba que sempre pensei em você daquela maneira e que me arrenpendo bastante de nunca te ter dito isso. Eu te amo Dégel. Nunca brinquei com você. Você é a primeira e única pessoa que sempre preencheu o meu coração. Não sei como mas eu consegui chegar até ao seu coração. Você me aceitou mesmo eu sendo uma pessoa detestável. - se aproximou de Dégel e limpou as lágrimas que desciam do rosto alvo - Sabe meus ciúmes? Sempre tive muito medo de te perder, medo de que você percebesse que eu não sou aquela pessoa que você devia amar, medo de que você me deixa-se. Por favor não me deixe. Me dê uma oportunidade.

Kardia se calou esperando algo vindo do outro homem. Nada. Ele estava em silêncio. Impaciente e receoso perguntou:

\- Não vai dizer nada Dégel? Me dá outra oportunidade?

 ** _Notas Finais_**

Será que ele vai dar será que não? Fiquem connosco e descubram no próximo capítulo de Mudança de Rumo.

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews e me xinguem se não gostaram. Esperem pelo próximo capítulo e obrigado por tudo.

Keep Calm and Read Fanfics SS Yaoi, people.

Beijos


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Notas do autor_**

Oi. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Este tem três Pov's. Um do Dégel, outro do Kardia e outro do Def. Espero que gostem e perdoem os erros.

 ** _C_** ** _apítulo 4_**

 **POV Dégel**

Kardia me perguntava se eu lhe dava outra oportunidade. Tudo o que ele disse era o que sempre quis ouvir. Várias perguntas vinham à minha mente. Se sempre pensou assim porque é que só agora o diz? Porque só agora expõem tudo isso? A resposta bateu em mim.Pena...Ele só fazia isso por pena.

\- Não.

\- Como!? - minha negativa pareceu o abater. Pareceu. Kardia nunca foi sentimental. Não era agora que iria começar.

\- Não. Não lhe dou outra oportunidade. Não preciso de sua pena. - disse com o tom mais frio que consegui.

Ele olhou para mim com cara de quem não tá entendendo nada.

\- Pena?

\- Sim, pena. Você só está aqui, só está dizendo isso tudo por pena de mim. Porque eu tenho a vida arruinada. Mas eu não preciso da sua pena nem de nada seu. A única coisa que eu sempre quis de você foi amor. Algo que nunca me deu. Agora vá. Me deixe sozinho. - não me importava se bancava o ridículo com as minhas palavras. Na verdade, nada mais me importava.

Senti o escorpiano me abraçar e o ouvi dizer:

-Nunca tive pena de você. Nunca meu amor. Fui um babaca. Isso sim. Devia ser mais sincero com você. Meu anjo de cabelos verdes. - ele beijou minha testa. Eu não percebia o que estava acontecendo. Ouvi sua voz continuar.

\- Eu só preciso de mais uma chance. Só mais uma e prometo que te vou fazer feliz.

Eu estava dividido. Se por um lado eu queria dizer que sim que lhe dava quantas chances ele quisesse, outra parte de mim dizia que era melhor não. Eu tinha medo de magoar e de voltar para segundo plano. Então com muito esforço disse.

\- Não dá Kardia. Eu não tenho garanria de que isso é verdade. Não tenho. E como estou não tenho maneira de conseguir pensar. Espere até que eu saia do hospital e depois eu penso.

Eu esperava tudo de Kardia. Ele era impulsivo e impaciente. Não me podem culpar por ter ficado surpreso quando ele me disse

\- Tudo bem Dégel. Eu espero até você sair do hospital. Mas uma coisa te garanto. Eu vou ficar aqui com você. E escusa discutir.

Sem palavras apenas assenti com a cabeça. Ouvi batidas na porta e pedi a Kardia para abrir. O doutor Defteros entrou e notei que o semblante de Kardia se fechou. Ele não tinha simpatizado com ele. Eu por outro lado tinha achado Defteros muito simpático e amigável. Ele era bastante compreensivo e me ajudava muito. Defteros pediu a Kardia para que ele saísse algo que não o deixou nada satisfeito. Antes de sair ele se dirigiu a mim e me disse:

\- Eu volto depois.- e deu um beijo em minha testa.

 **POV Dégel Off**

 **POV Kardia On**

Eu estava chateado. Quando ouvi Dégel dizer que não me dava outra chance perdi o chão. Parecia que ele não me amava mais. Não me queria mais. Quando ele disse que não queria minha pena percebi sua confusão. Ele achava que eu estava com pena dele por causa de sua situação. Me aproximei e lhe expliquei tudo. O abracei. Mesmo assim ele disse que não. Que não aceitava por não ter certezas de que minhas palavras são verdade. Notei o medo dele mascarado pela frieza. Nos conhecíamos demasiado bem. Ele me pediu um tempo pra pensar, me pediu até sair do hospital. Minha vontade era de gritar e insistir até ele aceitar mas ao contrário disso, simplesmente aceitei. Eu não queria brigar com Dégel. Não mais. Por isso aceitei... Mas que ele não achasse que iria ficar sozinho. De maneira nenhuma. E ainda mais com aquele médico sirandando em torno dele. Caramba, logo da primeira vez não fui com a cara dele. E ele já sabia que eu e Dégel namoravamos. Fiz questão de dizer isso quando me apresentei. E então quem aparece enquanto eu e Dégel falávamos? Defteros claro. Fiquei logo de mau humor. Não o quero em volta do MEU aquariano. A se ele tentasse alguma coisa com o meu anjinho de cabelos verdes iria sofrer com requintes de crueldadeE depois eu próprio o mataria da maneira mais dolorosa e lenta que conseguisse. Ele que nem tentasse. Dégel é MEU. E acho que alguém precisa de lhe avisar.

 **POV Kardia Off**

 **POV Defteros On**

Eu me dirigia para o quarto de Dégel Lafayette. Eu não sabia porquê mas me encantara por ele. O seu jeito, a sua beleza. Havia algo nele que me tinha cativado em pouco tempo. Bati à porta do quarto desejado. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando a porta se abriu e eu dei de caras com o homem de cabelos azuis cacheados. Se não me enganava o seu nome era Kardia Moraitis. Ele se tinha apresentado com namorado de Dégel. Namoro esse que eu logo percebi que estava por terra. Notei que ele fechou a cara quando me viu. É meu amigo também não gostei de você. Quando lhe pedi que saísse ele se aproximou de Dégel e lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na testa, sussurando lhe algo. Quando ele se foi embora, me aproximei de Dégel com um sorriso.

\- Melhor?

\- Os medicamentos ajudam com as dores.

\- É bom saber.

\- Quando começo a fisioterapia, doutor?

\- Defteros, pode me chamar só de Defteros. - o corrigi. - Começará a fisioterapia quando estiver recuperado da cirugia.

\- Ótimo! E quando vou ter alta Defteros?

\- Não sei depende de como os próximos dias correrem.

\- Certo.

Fiquei mais um pouco, fiz alguns exames e saí do quarto, lamentando por não poder ficar mais tempo. No corredor me cruzei com Kardia que me lançou um olhar assassino e disse com a voz baixa e perigosa:

\- Tenha cuidado Defteros. Se eu souber que você anda a comentar ou se aproxima de meu namorado com quaiquer outras intenções sem ser as de médico, você está fodido comigo. Percebeu?- tenho de admitir, ele sabia como intimidar. Mesmo assim lhe respondi:

\- Não me mete medo se é isso que pretende. Se me apetecer estar com Dégel não é você quem vai impedir.

Kardia me olhou de cima a baixo e depois se virou entrando no quarto de Dégel. Segui meu caminho e fui até meu gabinete para simplesmente tirar o jaleco e pegar minhas coisas. Fui até meu carro e conduzi até casa pensando em Dégel e em como tirar Kardia do caminho.

 **POV Defteros Off**

 ** _Notas finais_**

Dégel anda arrebatando corações. E essa tensão entre Kardia e Defteros. Quem ficará com o nosso lindo, espantoso e gostoso aquariano? Só lendo para descubrir. Leitores comentem. Isso anima sempre e dá forças para continuar. Já agora se eu estiver cometendo algum erro em relação ao tratamento e isso não se acanhem. Me avisem para que eu possa melhorar.

Beijos


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Notas do Autor_**

Voltei!!! Voltei, voltando, bagunçando a zorra toda!!! Isso aí pessoal estou de volta!!! (desvia de objetos que são atirados). Não sei porquê mais sempre que chego no capítulo 5, travo. Foi assim nesta e continua a ser na do Mu e do Aiolia. Fiz o quarto capítulo e não saiu mais nada. Mas, para vossa felicidade, esse bloqueio acabou para esta fic. Sim, meus caros leitores, está aqui o capítulo 5. Como já vos fiz esperar, bora lá para a história que eu não quero ir visitar Hades.

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 **POV Dégel On**

Os dias foram passando. Melhor ou pior. Mas foram passando. Kardia não saiu do meu lado por nada deste mundo. Defteros, sempre cordato e gentil, sempre ajudava com o que quer que fosse necessário, não ligando para as crises de ciúmes do escorpiano, que nem tentava esconder que não gostava de Defteros. Recebi visitas de várias pessoas, meus amigos são gente muito especial e estão sempre lá para me apoiar. Manigold passa cá quade todos os dias e Albafica também. Shion, meu parceiro de orquestra, passou por cá com o namorado, Dohko, um amigo de Kardia. Asmita, meu grande amigo desde pequeno, veio cá e estivemos a conversar durante bastante tempo. Desabafei meus problemas com ele. O dia da alta estava próximo e o prazo para dizer algo a Kardia estava a terminar também.Asmita sempre me conseguiu ajudar e esperava que desta vez também o fizesse. Mas desta vez ainda me pôs mais confuso. "Siga seu coração" foi o que ele me disse. Só me pôs mais confuso do que já estou. Agora, estava sozinho no quarto, apenas eu e meus pensamentos. Isto porque Kardia foi à confeitaria aqui em frente. O único som presente neste quarto é o do rádio. A música que passava agora, tocou fundo no meu coração.

Listen to your heart

When is calling for you

Listen to your heart

That nothing has you can do

I don't know where you going

And I don't no why

But listen to your heart

Before, you tell him goodbye

Não sei porquê mas ao ouvir esta música senti meus olhos a lacrimejar. Ela representava tudo o que estava no meu coração, todas as minhas dúvidas. Eu tinha medo de voltar para Kardia e me machucar ainda mais. Mas também tinha medo de que ele fosse embora. Ainda o amava. E muito. Não saberia seguir se ele desisti-se de si. Não sei quando comecei a falar em voz alta enquanto chorava, nem sei quando Kardia entrou no quarto. Só reparei nisso quando senti seus braços a me envolver e a sua voz, num tom carinhoso, me dizer:

\- Eu nunca vou desistir de você seu bobo. Nunca. Porque amo você.

 **POV Dégel Off**

 **POV Kardia On**

Nestes últimos dias não saí de perto de Dégel, nem por um segundo. Que se foda o trabalho e tudo o resto. Só ele é que importa. Queria estar lá para o apoiar, para não o deixar cair. Queria estar lá para que ele soubesse que sempre podia contar consigo sempre que precisa-se. Hoje, só saí de ao pé dele quando não ele não estava com visitas porque lhe queria fazer uma surpresa. Fui à confeitaria da frente comprar um mil folhas, o seu bolo favorito. Queria fazer uma surpresa. Queria vê-lo sorrir. Estava a voltar para o quarto quando fui interpelado por Sasha.

\- Kardia, ainda bem que o encontrei.

\- Algum problema senhorita Sasha? - perguntei com pulga atrás da orelha.

\- Defteros. - meu controle quase foi pró espaço mas a deixei terminar. - Eu o ouvi falar no celular sobre o senhor Lafayette e em como ele estava pensando separar ele de você. Acho que estava falando com Aspros, o gêmeo dele, e se ele está metido não é coisa boa não. Defteros até é o que se pode considerar gentil mas o irmão é pior que Hades. Eu tinha muito cuidado.

\- Obrigada senhorita Sasha. - agradeci e segui meu caminho. Aspros Christakos. O nome era me familiar. Tive um mau pressentimento. Quando me lembrei quem era Aspros Christakos senti medo. E eu nunca senti medo. Senti medo por Dégel. Aquele homem é capaz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. E se há coisa que aquele homem quer é me destruir. Embrenhado em meus pensamentos cheguei no quarto de Dégel. Abri a porta com cuidado escondendo o doce nas minhas costas e me deparei com o meu lindo aquariano chorando. Ele estava com as bochechas coradas e isso o deixava super sexy e fofo. Pousei o doce na mesa e me aproximei o suficiente para conseguir ouvir o que ele dizia.

Ele estava sussurando coisas sem nexo das quais só percebi "não quero que me esqueças", " eu te amo tanto" e "Kardia". Sorrindo feito bobo o abracei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

\- Eu nunca vou desisitir de você seu bobo. Nunca. Porque eu amo você.

Ele se sobressaltou em meus braços escondeu o rosto no meu ombro. Aquilo era o mais próximo de carinho que tivemos até hoje. Senti seus braços me envolverem e, com aquele abraço, todos os meus problemas desapareceram. Afaguei lentamente os cabelos do meu aquariano e me afastei o suficiente para depositar um beijo em sua testa. Limpei as lágrimas que ainda estavam no seu rosto e em seguida o soltei indo pegar o doce sobre o seu olhar atento.

\- Toma, pra você- disse.

Ele olhou pra mim desconfiado e abriu a caixa, sorrindo logo de seguida. Me perdi naquele sorriso que sempre iluminou a minha vida. Ele comeu o doce enquanto eu olhava atento. Algum doce ficou em suas bochechas. Sorri. Ele é a minha criança. Me aproximei dele e beijei seus lábios, ele não me negou o toque muito pelo contrário. Seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e senti seus lábios se entreabrirem. Aproveitei e deslizei minha língua para dentro de sua boca. O beijo era saudoso e apaixonado. Nos separamos quando ficamos sem e aí o meu celular começou a tocar. Me afastei do meu anjo com pesar e pronto para xingar quem quer que tivesse me interrompido.

\- Estou. - atendi mal humorado.

\- _Kardia. Ainda bem que atendeu._

O que queres Shura?

\- _É sobre o acidente de Dégel._

E então?

\- _Não encontramos o carro mas suspeitamos de quem foi._

Quando quiseres falar.

\- _Eu e Ângelo concordamos._

E então, quem foi?

\- _Foi o Aspros, Kardia._

 ** _Notas Finais_**

O que será que vai acontecer? O que se passou entre Aspros e Kardia? Fiquem connosco e leiam o próximo capítulo de Mudança de Rumo.

A música que apareceu é Listen to your heart dos D.H.T. e ela é minha inspiração para além de uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

Eu não era para misturar personagens do Clássico e do Lost Canvas mas saiu assim. Acho que o Shura e o Máscara da Morte fazem um excelente duo de detetives e não ficam nada mal como casal. E eles vão aparecer mais na fic. O Máscara é Ângelo, porque me apeteceu. E aí comentem se gostaram ou não, se eu mereço apanhar, se devia ir me atirar de um penhasco isso tudo.

Beijos.


End file.
